


I Dreamed A Dream

by Oh_DAMNeron



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, This is NOT a Bury your gays I reFUSE, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_DAMNeron/pseuds/Oh_DAMNeron





	I Dreamed A Dream

He must have been working on auto pilot while he was walking because he doesn't remember how he got here. Thoughts consumed him and he hadn't been concentrating; so much had happened just in the past few days. The revolution taking up all of this time.  
Taking in his surrounding for the first time, he realised he was in the middle of a dense forest. He must have walked a very long way because he can't recall any forests like this anywhere near Jericho. It is surprising he had even gotten this far without being noticed by any humans. He was being hunted down after all.  
Markus began to try and find his way back, but nothing looked familiar. Looking around, he spun in a circle, only disorientating himself more.  
Only mere minutes had passed but the sunlight had drastically diminished. It was getting harder and harder to see. He was panicking, or rather thinking irrationally. He needed to get back to Jericho; get back home.  
"Markus..."  
It was a voice off in the distance.  
"Markus..."  
There is was again. It was so far away and almost... familiar?  
"Hello?" He shouted, trying to find the source, walking in the general direction it came from.  
"Markus, is that you?" The voice was louder.  
"Yes! It is me, where are you?" Markus was almost running now, trying to pinpoint the location. Why couldn't he just find them already?  
"Don't leave me again..."  
Skidding to a dead stop, Markus turned. Down the other end of a row of trees, stood a man.  
Blonde. Blue eyed. Gentle.  
By now the sun had completely disappeared behind the tree line and shadows stretched miles long.  
After a moment, he began to move forward, very slowly. Soon he was walking. Then jogging. Then without even realising it he was in an all out sprint.  
He knew this Android. He had fought with him just yesterday.  
"Simon!" Markus yelled as he got closer.  
Simon stood there. Not moving to meet him; letting Markus reach him.  
As he ran, the darkness consumed the trees, the ground, everything. All that mattered was getting to Simon. He ran like his life depended on it, like the ground behind him was caving in. Simon was his lifeboat in a stormy sea.  
When Markus got closer he reached out to pull him into an embrace, just to hold on.  
Instead of colliding into a solid body, he went straight through him and, instead, collided with the ground.  
It took him a moment to process what had happened. Then he looked over his shoulder to see Simon standing over him.  
Now closer, he noticed the entry hole right under his chin. He noticed blue blood stained down his neck and his clothes. He noticed the vacant look in his eyes... as if he couldn't see.  
"Please don't leave me again..." it as like he wasn't even there.  
"Simon I-" Markus started, trying to string together an explanation.  
"Don't leave me."  
"Simon please listen-" he tried again.  
"Don't leave me!" Simon had started to yell.  
Markus just stared up at him. What had happened to him. Simon had been at Jericho when he left, surely. He had been fine hours earlier. Right?  
"Don't leave me! Don't leave me! Don't leave me!" Simon's words turned into a chant; they turned into pleading.  
Markus tried to reach for his hand, but just like before there was no contact. He was untouchable, resembling a hologram.  
"Don't leave me! Don't leave me! Don't leave me!"  
Louder... louder... louder until it was the only thing he heard or thought. It filled his head and left him frozen to the spot.  
"Simon please... I love you..." Markus tried once more.  
Silence.  
He had stopped his desperate mantra and he stood still, breathing slowly.  
For only a moment Markus was relieved, for once that moment passed, a gunshot was heard.  
Simon was no more.

Markus woke up with a start.  
It had been years since the incident. Years since the revolution had ended. Years since Simon had been in his life.  
Markus had been having this dream a lot more lately. It was coming up to the anniversary again. It had been six years since Simon had left. That's how he likes to think about it. That he had simply left. That one day he may come back.  
Thinking about it like that did much more harm than good.  
It was dark in the room. He rolled over to look at the side of the bed he had once hoped Simon would accomodate. Running his fingers over the sheets, he only felt the cold.  
Rolling back over he knew trying to rest was useless. He didn't even know why he still tried. Androids didn't need to rest but he thought it was good to power down often. Give the biocomponents rest from working non-stop.  
He slowly moved his legs off the bed and his feet met the cold tiles. He really needed a carpet.  
He had managed to get his own place, away from everything. It was small, a cramped two storey cottage, the top was all one room and an ensuite and balcony. The bottom slightly larger containing a kitchen, living room, dinner table; although he didn't need most of the areas. He walked out of his room and onto the balcony. Now he remembered why the forest looked so familiar. He looked up at the stars. This was one of the few places you could see the stars so clearly.  
Softly he whispered the same few words he had been whispering for the past few years.  
"I miss you..." 


End file.
